


Six huitièmes

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Et dans ce moment, Ryosuke se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas autre lieu dans le monde où il aurait voulu être.Il voulait être là, dans cette maison qu’était leur, et partager le lit avec l’homme qu’il aimait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Six huitièmes

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Six huitièmes**

_~ Le lumière discret espionnait et les sombres inventait_

Ryosuke était rentré tard, cette soir.

Il avait déjà mangé, et tout ce qu’il voulait faire dans ce moment était se mettre dans son lit et finalement se détendre un peu, après ce jour infernal.

Cependant, il ne se sentait pas très fatigué.

Ou plutôt, il s’avait senti fatigué, et beaucoup, jusqu’à le moment quand il avait finalement mis les pieds dans cette maison.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet appartement que le faisait sentir toujours comme s’il fût entré dans un monde nouveau, comme si tout ce qu’était arrivé hors de ces murs ne le suivît pas à la maison.

Et Ryosuke savait quelle était la magie, et il était reconnaissant de son existence et de la manière comme lui faisait sentir.

Il entra lentement dans la chambre, en essayant de ne faire pas trop bruit, et ensuite il resta immobile pour quelques instants, enchanté.

Le lumière discret qu’entrait par la fenêtre jouait avec les sombres de la chambre, en éclairant seulement en partie le visage de Daiki, mais de cette façon aussi Yamada se pouvait perdre en regardant son copain dormir.

Il était beau, Daiki. Plus beau que Ryosuke pouvait espérer d’avoir, plus beau de ce qu’il lui disait, pour pudeur ou pour l’habitude d’être lui le centre des attentions du plus vieux.

Il soupira, heureux, en se déshabillant et en se mettant le pyjama, avant de le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

Malgré la prudence utilisée, Daiki perçut immédiatement son présence ; il se gira vers lui, en s’agitant et en géminant quelque chose incompréhensible, avant d’ouvrir les yeux, en s’efforçant de lui sourire.

« Tadaima. » murmura Ryosuke, en rendant facilement le sourire.

« Okaeri. » lui répondit le plus vieux. « Je t’avait dit de me réveiller quand tu revenais. » il le reprocha légèrement, en étendant un bras et en lui faisant signe à s’appuyer contre lui.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, avant de se blottir dans ce câlin.

« Je suis désolé. Mais je suis revenu maintenant, et il semblait que tu dormisses si bien que je n’ai pas voulu te déranger. »

« Je ne dormais pas bien. » retapa rapidement Daiki. « Tu n’étais pas ici. » il précisa.

Ryosuke ne répondit pas, et il se limita à sourire, sans masquer son bonheur pour l’observation de son copain.

Il ferma les yeux et il resta immobile contre lui, en se rendant rapidement au sommeil et à ce douce rien que pour lui se répétait nuit après nuit, et que nuit après nuit était meilleur, plus familial.

« Bonne nuit, Dai-chan. » il marmonna. « Je t’aime. »

« Bonne nuit, chibi. Je t’aime aussi. »

Et dans ce moment, Ryosuke se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas autre lieu dans le monde où il aurait voulu être.

Il voulait être là, dans cette maison qu’était leur, et partager le lit avec l’homme qu’il aimait jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. 


End file.
